


All I Want for Christmas

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Holidays, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: Alll Sara wants for Christmas is a little peace and quiet...and some time to continue figuring out what she and the returned Leonard are to each other. But busybody teammates can make everything complicated.
Relationships: CaptainCanary - Relationship, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Team Legends - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bracteatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracteatum/gifts).



> Life's been booting me in the butt lately. I apologize profoundly for the lateness of this story, but life finally cooperated! I hope you enjoy. Many thanks to Pir8grl.

“Seriously,” Sara told her team for what felt like the 12th time. That hour. “I’ll be fine. I just want some time to myself.”

She’d swear Ray’s lip trembled as he watched her. Sara stood in the hatch of the Waverider, looking down at them: Ray and Nora, Nate and Mick, Charlie and Zari and even Gideon in her new android body. (John had already wandered off. Typical.)

She loved them. She really did. But…

“I want this,” Sara repeated again, taking a step back. “You all have fun at the STAR Labs party. I’m just going to take the jumpship…”

“But you can’t be all alone for Christmas,” Ray burst out again. “Not right after…everything…and…Ava…”

Mick and Nora both elbowed him at once.

“Reminding her all the time won’t help, Haircut,” Mick said, _sotto voce_. “If she says she wants time to herself, that’s what she wants.”

“But the ship,” Nate added, though, a little uncertainly. “With Gideon with us…”

The android shrugged. “I could stay.”

“No!” Both Sara and Ray spoke up this time. Ray continued.

“It’s your first Christmas,” he said to Gideon. “Well. Kinda. You _have_ to go.”

Zari put up a hand with a roll of her eyes. “OK. So let’s all just…y’know…take Sara at her word? And go. We’re going to be late.”

Sara took another step back. She watched Mick’s eyes, too perceptive by far, track her.

“Snart’s staying with the ship?” he said.

Nate opened his mouth again. Gideon stepped on his foot, and he shut up.

The surprising appearance of Leonard Snart during the final battle of the whole Crisis thing was still stunning. And, for some, not entirely trusted.

Still. He was here, and he seemed to have no desire to leave again—though he spent much of the time holed up in his room. Certainly, he’d told them drily, he didn’t want to go to the Christmas party and get hugged _again_ by Barry Allen.

“Yes,” Sara confirmed. Another step back. “Go. It will be fine. He can call us all back if we’re needed.”

Nate muttered something. Everyone ignored him.

Finally, _finally_ , the group headed off, into very scenic lightly falling snow. Mick gave Sara one last opaque look over his shoulder. Sara waved.

And then she turned and went back into the ship, the hatch closing behind her.

_Finally_.

Sara sighed deeply, turning a corner…and running right into the man who was waiting for her there.

His arms went around her…and Sara turned her head into his shoulder, smiling despite herself, glad for the reminder that something good had come of everything.

“Ugh,” she muttered into his shoulder. “I thought they’d never leave.”

The arms around her tightened.

“Me neither,” Leonard—the original one, the Earth-1 one—said into her hair. “Should we move the ship?”

When the Oculus had exploded, years ago now, it hadn’t killed Leonard, contrary to all their beliefs. It’d tossed him through worlds, though, and he admitted the past few years had been a blur, with something sending him Earth to Earth as he tried to get home.

Finally, something—some power that none of them was completely certain about—had allowed it to happen, and right in the nick of time. He’d been one of the things that had turned the tide at last.

Leonard had joined the fight without batting an eyelash, and Sara (ignoring the pang in her heart) had told herself it was certainly one from another Earth, not their Leonard, not the one who was dead and gone.

Except that it was. It _was_ him. After all was said and done, Gideon had confirmed it.

Mick had punched him…and then helped him up off the floor and enveloped him in a large and unexpected hug. Ray had cried. The other had remained politely confused, except for John, who’d immediately started with gleeful innuendo.

Sara had quietly left the room. She wasn’t ready, she told herself. And she had no idea what Leonard was thinking or feeling now, after all this time.

But then he’d come to her room that night.

And Sara had learned just _what_ he was thinking and feeling. He’d shown her, stealing the kiss she’d once challenged him to.

And after all, she found, she felt the same. Oh, yes. She did.

“No,” she said with a sigh, recalled to the here and now. “There might be an emergency. And with only a regular comm system with Gideon gone, they need to know where the ship is.” She shook her head, pulling back a little. “We’ll just have to…keep an ear out.”

For a moment, she thought Leonard was going to say something. But then he merely shook his head, holding out a hand.

He was different now. Tempered, in a way. Sara didn’t know everything he’d been through since the Oculus, but she knew some. She’d worried at first they’d be too different now to click like they had once. Instead, they were more alike than ever before.

He seemed to be just fine with the team finding out about their…their whatever this was. Sara, however, really wanted to keep it to themselves a bit longer, a feeling she wasn’t eager to analyze.

But…too much thinking. She reached out and took his hand—and towed a very willing former crook back to her quarters.

* * *

Hours later, comfortable and content, satisfied on a very deep level, Leonard lay there in Sara’s bed, studying the ceiling and contemplating feelings.

Yeah. He’d changed. He knew it, and he accepted it. His journey from the Oculus to here and now had been hard in a way that even Sara and Mick didn’t know, and it had changed him. To something better, he thought. To someone more…worthy…of Sara Lance.

He regretted abandoning Mick and Lisa, regretted the pain his intended sacrifice had caused. But he was back now. And he was going to make any number of things right.

Yes. He’d changed.

As witness, the fact that he was currently wearing boxers covered in snowflakes (a bit of a Christmas/Hanukah gag gift from Sara) and a red and white velvet Santa hat, which had originally gone with the skimpy red velvet outfit Sara was wearing.

Well. _Had_ been wearing. It was currently…somewhere. Probably across the room.

Leonard glanced over at Sara, smiling a little at the utterly relaxed look on her sleeping face. He knew the fall-out from the Crisis had been weighing on her, affecting her sleep and her health. If he could do his part to help relax her and get her back to a more even keel, so be it.

He felt his own smile grow at the thought. Because it was _such_ a hardship.

Yes, he loved Sara Lance. He’d come to grips with that in the intervening time, and it was more true than ever now that he was back with her.

The smile faded a little. Problem was, while he thought she loved him too, she also didn’t seem to want to say it. Or acknowledge that this was, or could be, more than a casual physical relationship. Or even let the others know that they were…together.

Maybe that was partly because of the sometimes rocky relationship she’d had with Ava, whom Leonard really knew very little about. Or maybe she worried about the effect on the team. He wasn’t sure.

All he knew was that he’d do whatever it took to make her happy. And if that meant biding his time…so be it.

After a few more moments, Len leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Sara’s forehead, pausing as she murmured in her sleep and then getting to his feet. He glanced down at his clothing, such as it was, but then shook his head. No one else was on the ship. He’d be fine for a brief jaunt to the bathroom and then the galley.

Right?

* * *

Sara wasn’t sure what woke her. Instinct? Thirst? The lack of the solid, warm body that’d been reclined at her side?

It wasn’t there now.

For a long moment, she’d stared at the empty spot, half-convincing herself— _again_ —that it’ll all been a dream. A pleasant one to match the nightmares of the Crisis, but a dream, that the real Leonard was back. She’d hoped for too long…

But no. Sara shook her head roughly. No. He’d been here. They’d made love. And…

She stood up, the covers falling away, and looked around.

Ah. A smile finally tugged at her face again, and she strolled over to pluck the frivolous, red velvet, white fur Santa nightie off her desk. Yeah. She remembered how it had wound up there.

But where…Leonard must have gone to the bathroom, maybe to the galley for something to drink. Sara took a deep breath, calming herself. Then she snickered, presented with the mental image of the tall thief in snowflake boxers and her red velvet Santa hat, strolling through the ship. Thank god…

“Snart?”

The voice emerged from the comm system. Sara stared at it, suddenly horrified.

Ray. Ray, apparently on the ship. With no clue that the jumpship was still here, that Sara hadn’t taken it anywhere. That the crook who’d been staying here wasn’t alone at all.

She opened her mouth. Closed it. There wasn’t any way to direct a message to Leonard himself, not if he hadn’t been wearing a comm unit. And why would he? He wasn’t, ah, wearing much at all, and there shouldn’t have been anyone else on the ship.

Damn it. She’d told them to stay for at least 24 hours…

“Snart, Barry at least wanted to say hello and thank you again, even if you didn’t come to the party,” Ray’s voice echoed. He must be directing it to all the crew quarters instead of just Leonard’s quarters. Without Gideon, they couldn’t be nearly as precise, through Ray and Gideon were working on that.

But Leonard wasn’t in his quarters. Sara took a deep breath. And she didn’t know precisely where he was to contact and alert him. But where was Ray…and apparently, Barry? Just in the entryway? Or elsewhere in the ship?

_Crap_.

* * *

If Leonard had been just about anyone else, he might have walked right into them.

He’d been a little distracted, after all, with the tray of champagne and a few other things he’d put together for himself and Sara. An attempt at being romantic, for the new, questionably improved Leonard Snart, who wasn’t afraid…as afraid…of his own feelings as he used to be.

But while he’d been focused on that, he hadn’t been so focused that he hadn’t heard the footsteps that most definitely weren’t Sara’s. And he’d heard them in time to draw quickly back into the corridor, avoiding the people who strode down the hallway nearby.

“…usually just in his room…” he heard Raymond say. The man sounded sort of worried. “I don’t know where else he’d be.”

Was something wrong? Leonard frowned, inching forward. There had been two sets of footsteps, but the other pair hadn’t been heavy enough to be Mick’s. He _knew_ Mick. And besides, the other man would have known all that crap—not, he supposed, that that would stop Raymond from saying it anyway.

He snuck forward carefully a little, wishing he’d worn a comm unit. Hoping, for her sake, that Sara didn’t come looking for him. Then he glanced down the hallway where the two had gone.

Ah. He’d know that ass anywhere. Barry-fricking-Allen.

Leonard pulled back into the hall as the steps stopped and Barry spoke up.

“I didn’t want to be a problem,” the speedster said worriedly. “I just wanted to thank him again. Maybe get him to come back to the party.”

Oh? Leonard smirked. Then he lost the smirk as he heard Ray’s voice again.

“Maybe he’s in the galley,” the inventor said brightly. “I mean…or the bathroom. But he wouldn’t be there long, right? We can check the galley.”

Leonard’s eyes widened. But he’d barely taken a few hasty steps back when Raymond and Barry came around the corner.

And clearly, saw him.

Everyone involved froze.

“Uh,” Allen managed after a moment. “Snart? What?” He looked at the tray. “Um. What are you doing?”

Leonard sighed. Considered, a moment, what he looked like right now. Bare save for those silly boxers and the hat. Scars and bare skin and all.

But he wasn’t as ashamed of the scars as he had been once.

Then he lifted his head. Looked down his nose. Gave Allen his very best suggestive smirk and drawled, “Celebrating.”

Allen turned pink. Raymond gulped.

“Huh?” he managed. Then he managed to focus on the tray. And gasped.

“Snart!” he said, sounding scandalized. “Do you have…a lover…on this ship?”

Leonard blinked.

“Um,” he managed after a moment. “Yeah. So…” His chin lifted again. “Please leave.”

And Raymond just looked more scandalized. “You can’t just…bring some…random woman…or guy…or…well, not on the ship!”

Leonard gave him a withering look. “None of your business, Raymond.”

The inventor looked stubborn. “No, it’s not. I mean…yes, it is. Sara…”

Leonard’s voice tightened. “ _Don’t_ , Raymond.”

“But Sara should at least know…”

And then they heard another voice. A very familiar one, to Leonard’s simultaneous pleasure and discomfort.

“Yes,” Sara said, stepping out from the cross corridor they’d all been ignoring. “She should.”

Leonard blinked. Again.

She was wearing the Santa nightie she’d been wearing before. The one that matched the hat perched on his own head. It covered everything, if barely, but the point was, was she…

Sara stalked over to him, winked, and then retrieved the hat, removing it to perch it on her own blond hair, turning to look at Raymond and Barry.

“And I do,” she said pointedly. “You can go now.”

Barry was truly scarlet at this point. (It was kind of cute.) Leonard smirked at him again, watching the color deepen a little more. Then he turned his attention back to Raymond, whose eyes couldn’t possibly get any wider.

“You?” he managed. “Sara?

Any response Sara might have made was drowned out, though, by an absolute bellow of laughter from farther down the hall. Very familiar laughter. Leonard closed his eyes.

“I _told_ you,” he heard.

And then he heard Raymond’s gasp and retort. “You set us up?”

“C’mon, Haircut. You were gonna do it anyway. We just followed along to see if the captains were really banging after all.”

Leonard opened his eyes to see Mick smirking at Raymond. Gideon was by his side, rolling her eyes again. (She really seemed to like that aspect of being human.) And Zari was on the other side, looking amused.

Mick noticed his expression.

“Really, Snart?” he said with a leer. “I mean, it was kinda obvious. To anyone who knew you both.”

Raymond made a pained noise. Mick gave Raymond his own rather withering look, even as Zari added her own chuckle to the mix.

“I didn’t believe it at first,” she said, lifting her hands in a gesture of surrender. “But Mick was right. And Gideon.”

Leonard saw Sara’s gaze whip toward Gideon, who gave them both a serene smile.

“I didn’t give away anything significant,” the AI informed them. “I just….confirmed, when asked, that certain speculations were not…unfounded.” She gave Sara and Leonard both, in their rather skimpy attire, a thorough once-over. “Impressive.”

Leonard couldn’t resist. He gave her a rather suggestive wink, getting a smirk in return, even as the AI/android turned away.

“I wish to return to my first Christmas party,” she announced. “I’m still intrigued by it. Especially this notion of mistletoe. There is much potential.”

As she headed off down the hall, Barry, still scarlet, gave them both a jerky sort of nod before heading off, followed nearly immediately by the scandalized-looking Raymond. Mick gave them rather a longer look, followed by a serious sort of nod, and Leonard knew that a _talk_ would be coming later.

But that was OK, he decided.

Once the ship was quiet again, Sara took a deep breath, turning to Leonard and looking up into his eyes.

“OK?” she said, looking uncertain. “I know, I could have just stayed away, but it didn’t seem right. Even if they now know…”

But Len already has put the tray down and rested his hands on her shoulders, his intent blue eyes looking down at hers, his expression serious.

“I’m glad they know,” he told her quietly. “As long…as long as you’re OK with it. I…” A long pause. “Are you?”

* * *

_Yes_.

That was everything Sara’s gut said. So, she let that speak, this time, instead of the instinctive tendency to hide herself that so often won out. That she’d quashed in favor of backing up Leonard, here and now. Feelings and all.

“I am,” she told him quietly. Knowing that there were other words waiting to be said, but ones she still had to work her way up to. “I really am.”

The slow smile that spread over Leonard’s face was worth it. More than worth it.

And for the first time, Sara let herself hope. Just a little. That this all might work out, in some way she’d barely let herself consider. That all the loss and the pain might lead to…something that would last, after all.

But: “C’mon, crook,” was all she said, reaching down to take the champagne. “They won’t be back for a while.”

Leonard’s eyes gleamed. “I still say we could move the ship.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Lance…I _live_ to tempt you.”


End file.
